


Pluto

by Angelscythe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adopting a dog, All dogs deserves to be saved, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, Mickey why don't you never take care of your doggo ?!, Pluto always has been there, family stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: It's a very rainy day at Twilight Town, the little family wants to go back home but they meet a Dog... And they can't let him like that. Especially because Pluto is the cutest dog alive (sorry Goofy. Sorry all the 101 Dalmatians.)





	Pluto

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for my momma (sophkat7) who is awesome and I love her!!!!

Most of children wouldn’t want to see their parents coming at the end of classes to pick them up. It wasn’t the case of Xion and Roxas. They always took their time to be with their friends, of course, but they were also thrilled to see Lea and Isa. Whatever if they were taking something to eat while coming back home or doing their homework while eating something that had been prepared for them.

This day was a bit different of the others because it was raining.

Very much.

Roxas and Xion struggled to decide them to cross the big court. Pence, Hayner and Olette too.

The bad time was coming. But the trio was also excited by the idea of the big snow battles incoming. They sure wanted to share this with their friends. But a little less this giant shower.

“We should go,” Roxas said.

“Yes…” Xion bit her lower lips. “You first!”

“Me?!”

He let out a groan.

“At three!! One…”

“Two,” Xion smiled.

“Three!” Hayner and Olette said at the same time.

And they pushed their friends inside the rain. They both screamed out because it was so cold. The two friends burst in laugh and ran to avoid being hit by Roxas.

“Eh! Wait!” Pence screamed out.

He ran after them, as fast as he could. They both were laughed, making distance between them. Roxas and Xion were running after him. And soon, they were all completely damped. And Pence ended being the last one, still running after Hayner and Olette, the last one living on the same building of him anyway.

“Hello Mister L, Mister I!!” Pence said as he passed next to Lea and Isa, on the other side of the court.

Lea and Isa were both under a huge umbrella, Lea holding it, his arm aching to be around Isa’s waist. But they were in public so he’ll wait they will be in their house to keep him warm and to give him a lot of kisses.

“Dad, papa!” Roxas and Xion said with a smile.

They both slid under the umbrella, protecting themselves from the heavy rain. Xion hugged Lea who hugged her back. Roxas looked funny with his hairs down and Isa passed his hand in said hair.

“Someone will need a hot cocoa and a towel,” he said with a soft tone.

“Me too! Me too!” Xion smiled.

“Surely!” Lea replied. “Let’s go home!!”

The idea wasn’t deny. Certainly not!

All four, they walked back home. The home with a few on the sea. The perfect place to go on the beach very often and to look the Sun disappear into the waves to offer its place to the Moon.

They still had sad moments, memories, dreams… moment without Lea who had to leave for a mission or other, but they could say they had a beautiful life. Especially in regard of everything they had walked through.

And the best thing they had done, after all this time, according to Lea… was becoming a family. He couldn’t forget the day he married Isa…

As they were coming home, chatting about the day of the kids, mostly, Xion frowned.

“Axel, Saïx,” she said.

She pointed out something on the other side of the road. It was moving the trashes of an old woman…

It was beast.

A dog.

With short, and very wet on this exact moment, yellow fur.

“I know him!” Roxas said.

“Me too…” Isa whispered.

What was he doing there?

“Pluto?” Lea called.

The head came out of the trashes and looked toward them, breathing heavily, the tongue out.

“Eh buddy! Come here!” Lea called.

He gave the umbrella to Roxas before crouching and opening welcoming arms to the dog. Which let out a happy bark before running toward them. Lea hugged him.

“You alone, buddy?”

“Waf!” Pluto replied.

“We would know it if the King was around,” Isa said.

“Probably…” Lea muttered.

He was caressing the dog whom was definitely wet and in a very sad look. He certainly hadn’t eaten since a long time. But now that he was thinking about it… he never saw the dog with Mickey. Never.

“Can we bring him home?” Xion asked.

“Pleaseeeee!” Roxas added.

“He belongs to someone,” Isa reminded.

“But look at him!” Roxas protested.

“He needs to eat. And a bath!” the girl continued.

“Pleaaaase!” Lea added.

Isa frowned slightly.

But, honestly? He couldn’t let an animal in danger like that. Whatever if it was Mickey’s dog or not.

“Very well,” Isa said.

He approached the dog and crouched too. When he caressed his dirty fur, he knew how much they needed him. He then took the poor Pluto in his arms.

“Since when are you there?” he wondered with a sad tone.

“I think Pluto always been there…” Lea groaned.

Isa got up and Xion approached him to caress the dog who moved his tail quickly. He was so happy and full of life. It was sad that he was condemned to that…

“Let’s go home,” Isa said.

Lea took back the umbrella so he could keep it above them. With such a rain, and the dog rescue, they were all so wet. Cold water streamed down their body and if they didn’t go back quickly, all of them would end up ill.

When they arrived at home, it was still raining and, as soon as Isa put down the dog, this one shook himself throwing water everywhere. Roxas and Xion laughed, at least.

“You two, go do your homework,” Isa said.

“But Papaaaaa!!” they protested.

“Immediately! I will bring you hot cocoa as soon as Pluto will have something to eat.”

“We can’t play with him?” Xion asked.

“He needs rest first. And you to do your homework. Now.”

The two teenagers were sad but they couldn’t say ‘no’ to those eyes staring them with so much cold. They moved in the dinner room and installed at the table. They were taking their stuff out when they felt towel on their heads.

It was Lea who landed a kiss on each of their cheeks.

Lea made sure they were drying themselves and when the smell of cocoa warming in the kitchen came to his nose, he come back to the living room with the last towel. He approached Pluto and dried him.

“Eh Buddy! It’s been a long time since the last time I saw you. You seem to look good!” he smiled.

Pluto let out a ‘wif’.

“Don’t say I’m lying! You could be worst! You’re not that bad!”

He grinned to him.

But he was really worry, inside. What could have happen if Xion hadn’t seen him?

He turned his head when he heard sound and saw Isa coming with a bowl filled with meat. He could recognize what Isa had prepared for tonight’s dinner.

“So, what are we eating for supper?” Lea smiled.

“Pasta with spinach,” Isa replied, putting down the bowl. “Roxas and Xion received their hot cocoa,” he added.

“Perfect.”

Lea watched the poor dog who ate the meat, still the towel on his back.

“What should we do?”

“I don’t know. I saw this dog everywhere except in Mickey’s castle,” Isa replied.

“We could adopt him,” Lea offered.

“We could. But then what? What are we supposed to Mickey when he will search his dog?”

“Well… he doesn’t exactly search him…” Lea remembered. “I’d keep him. If really one day Mickey sees him and wants him back… I will probably show him my Keyblade!”

Isa let out a sigh. Not because he wanted to save the dog but because it could only bring problems if he fought against the Mouse.

But it was true the poor dog was there, outside, searching food in the trashes… that couldn’t be good.

“We can keep him,” Isa said.

“YEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!”

“HOURAAAAAA!!!”

Isa and Lea turned their head to see the two teenagers in the opening of the doors, happy like never.

“Shouldn’t you be working?” Isa asked.

“But please!!” Roxas said.

“Two minutes?” Xion pursued. “He needs love!!”

“Just two minutes, then!” Lea replied.

His husband stared him. He was sure it wouldn’t end up in ‘just two minutes’…

The food was on the table. Isa untied his hairs and walked to the living room, sighing softly as he saw Lea caressing Pluto and Roxas and Xion doing their homework next to him. He knew it wouldn’t be ‘just two minutes’.

But they were all so cute…

He took his Gummiphone and struggled to find the correct application, before taking the picture. A bit blurred but… lovely anyway. It was about the one he loved and the children with a dog who needed love.

_Splash!! SPLISH!!!_

“Pluto, please!”

Lea couldn’t help but laugh as Pluto, happy in the bath, was throwing water all around the room. On him and on Isa who had foam all over his shoulders and in his braided hairs.

The dog needed a real bath and to be brushed, especially after having returning outside with Xion and Roxas for a very little walk. It was still abysmal outside. Both teenager had used an umbrella and so they were pretty save, and were changing to go to bed, but Pluto… Well, he was doing a mess in the bathroom.

“Please, Pluto, calm down. It’s almost done. Lea will dry you,” Isa said.

The dog happily barked and shook himself, casting more water and foam all around.

“Ugh. Look at me, Pluto.”

Pluto turned his head toward him, waving his tail very fast.

“I’m looking at you and I’d say you’re very cute,” Lea commented.

He leaned in to kiss Isa, which replied with a light smile.

Pluto woofed again and, at the exact second where Lea moved away, he jumped on Isa to lick him.

“Look at that! He loves you too!” Lea smiled. “You have great tastes, Pluto!”

Isa caressed Pluto’s head with a light sigh, letting the dog bath him with love.

Two knocks came from the door.

“Yes?” Lea asked.

The door opened on the teenagers.

“We went to say goodnight to Pluto!” Xion said.

Pluto bounced toward them but Isa grabbed him, not letting him go. He was still completely wet. Taking the towel next to him, he rubbed it on him, Pluto still being so happy.

Roxas and Xion approached the dog, caressing him and wishing him goodnight. They both looked so happy to have the dog at home. Surely, Lea and Isa had taken the good decision as they accepted him here. They couldn’t have let him outside like that anyway…

“Can we play a bit with him?” Xion asked. “Please, please, please!”

Lea passed his hands on Pluto, using his natural warmness to dry him faster.

“Not long, you have school tomorrow. And he will be there the others, after all,” Isa replied.

“You’re the best!” Roxas said, thrilled.

“And take care!” Isa added. “He doesn’t go in the bedrooms. You’re not sleeping with him. I keep an eye on you!”

“Promise!” Xion swore.

Roxas nodded. And, as he noticed the strict look of Isa right on his face, he gulped slightly. “Promise!” he let out.

“Perfect.”

Isa let them go outside of the room with the dog. He couldn’t help but smile when he heard the sound of the children laughing and a happy dog bouncing around them, barking with joy.

Lea pushed a wet look from Isa’s face and leaned to kiss him.

“Thank you,” he said.

“There is no thank you there…”

“Hmm… I think there is. But look at you! You need a bath too.”

“Right.” Isa slid his fingers in the bath and threw water at Lea. Which let out a light laugh. “You too, my Heart. Do you want to share my bath?”

Lea leaned and kissed him as a ‘yes’.

Snuggling in Lea’s arm, Isa tried to sleep, the curtains slightly open to let the Moon peek inside sometimes.

Roxas and Xion were sleeping since two good hours. They fell asleep while playing with Pluto and Isa and Lea brought them in their room and installed them in the comfiest way, kissing their forehead and letting them pass a good night… They went back in the living room to pass a bit of time together and with Pluto. The poor dog really searched company and certainly deserved it.

Now, as it was becoming late, they wanted to sleep so they could start the day early. Well… Isa could start it early. Lea just wanted to sleep and to hug the best man he could wish for.

But…

There were moans outside. Sad dog’s moans.

“You think he needs to pee?” Lea groaned, his forehead against Isa’s.

“Hmm…” he groaned, tired of that day. “I don’t think so.”

After all, Lea went with him in a walk just before they climbed the stairs. It was thirty minutes earlier, maybe?

“I think he doesn’t want to stay alone…”

While he understood totally because being alone was the worst and he was saved from that only by Lea… they couldn’t let him come there.

It wasn’t good…

“Aoutch…” Lea said. “What do we do?”

Isa opened his eyes and glanced on the door. He pressed his lips together.

“We let him come?”

Lea let out a laugh. “Just one night?” he teased.

Isa smirked. “Probably not.”

Lea kissed him tenderly before moving out of the tender embrace and go to the door he opened for the door. Which woofed happily and followed him on the bed for a sweet night with his new friends.


End file.
